Haruna (fog)
Info Basic Enemy (mist) Enemy (mist*) Quotes |自己紹介 = 大戦艦ハルナ……来たよ。 |EN1 = Battleship Haruna.... is here. |Clip2 = |秘書クリック会話① = 私を呼んだのは提督か？用件を聞こう。 |EN2 = Oh, it is the Admiral who has called me? I'll listen to your request. |Clip3 = |秘書クリック会話② = なに？テンションが低いだと？馬鹿を言え、絶好調だ。 |EN3 = What? Low tension? Don't say such foolish things, I am at peak form. |Clip4 = |秘書クリック会話③ = んっ……何をしている、提督。コートの下が見たいのか？ |EN4 = nn... What are you doing Admiral? Are you wanting to see under my coat? |秘書放置時 = そう･･･か、これが放置というものか･･･タグ添付、分類、記録･･･。 |Clip4a = |EN4a = I... see... This is 'neglect'... Tag attached, categorized, recorded... |Clip5 = |戦績表示時 = 通信入電。共同戦術ネットワークから提督にリンクを張る。 |EN5 = Telegram reciept confirmation. I will link you to the Joint Tactics Network, Admiral. |Clip6 = |編成選択時 = 大戦艦ハルナ……行くよ。 |EN6 = Battleship Haruna... is going. |Clip7 = |装備時① = 適切な判断だ、提督。火力の強化に感謝する。 |EN7 = Excellent judgement, Admiral. I am grateful for the increased firepower. |Clip8 = |装備時② = 良い強化だ。これでまた、キリシマに差を付けてしまったな。 |EN8 = A good modernisation. With this, I drift further from Kirishima. |Clip9 = |装備時③ = 最大戦速、行くぞ。 |EN9 = Maximum combat speed, full ahead. |Clip24 = |補給時 = 感謝する。･･････いや、補給の選り好みはしない。ニンジンも大丈夫だ。 |EN24 = I am thankful.... No, I'm not picky. Carrots are fine too. |Clip10 = |ドック入り(小破以下) = 大丈夫、大した損傷じゃない。すぐに戻ってくる。 |EN10 = I am fine, the damage is not major. I will return soon. |Clip11 = |ドック入り(中破以上) = しく、しく、しく……しく…堪忍してつかあさい～。 |EN11 = *sob sob* Please spare me... |Note11 = A running gag in "Arpeggio of Blue Steel" is how Haruna is almost utterly helpless without her beloved coat. In this instance—in direct relation to the anime's 5th episode—when taking a bath. |入渠完了 = しゃきーん、修復、完了。 |Clip27 = |EN27 = Shazam, repairing is completed. |Note27 = Likewise, she says "Shazam" whenever her coat is put back on. |Clip12 = |建造時 = 新しい船が生まれた。タグ添付、分類、記録。 |EN12 = A new ship has been born. Attaching tag, categorized, recorded. |Clip13 = |艦隊帰投時 = 作戦終了。艦隊が帰投した。 |EN13 = Operation Complete. The fleet has returned to base. |Clip14 = |出撃時 = 重力子エンジン、オンライン。機関最大。大戦艦ハルナ、出撃する。 |EN14 = Graviton Engline, Online. Full Ahead. Battleship Haruna, launching. |Clip15 = |戦闘開始時 = センサーに敵艦隊を捕捉した。殲滅する。 |EN15 = Enemy detected on the sensor. Exterminating. |Clip16 = |攻撃時 = 主砲全門、動力伝達。吹き飛ばす。 |EN16 = Main battery, transmitting power to all gates. I'll blow them away. |Clip17 = |夜戦開始時 = 夜の闇も大戦艦の前には無力。切り裂いてみせる。 |EN17 = Even the darkness of night is powerless before a battleship. I'll tear them to pieces. |夜戦攻撃時 = お前たちに、”戦い”という言葉の定義を教えてやる。 |Clip18 = |EN18 = I teach you the definition of word "the Battle". |Clip19 = |MVP時 = 霧の大戦艦ならばこれくらい当然。キリシマがいなくても、私は結果を出す。 |EN19 = For a battleship of the Mist, this much is only natural. Even without Kirishima, I can get this result. |Clip20 = |小破① = クラインフィールド、作動率３％。　あまいな。 |EN20 = Klein Field, operating at 3%. How weak. |Clip21 = |小破② = うっ…この程度の攻撃でクラインフィールドはやぶれない。 |EN21 = nn... A hit at such a level will not break my Klein field. |Clip22 = |中破 = 縮退エネルギー…コント…ロール、不能…負ける…のか…私が…。 |EN22 = Energy degenerency... control failing... will... I... lose... |Clip23 = |撃沈時(反転) = そうか、これが・・・後悔・・・　壊れちゃうよ・・・私・・・ |EN23 = I see, this is... regret... I've been... destroyed... }} Hourly Notifications |00JP = マルマルマルマル。明日が今日に変わる瞬間。タグ添付、分類、記録。 |00EN = 0000. The moment that tomorrow becomes today. Tag attached, categorized, recorded. |00Note = As a hobby, Haruna "collects" words and phrases. |Clip01 = |01JP = マルヒトマルマル。うなされていたぞ、提督。どんな夢を見ていたのか、聞かせてくれ。 |01EN = 0100. Did you have a nightmare Admiral? Please tell me what kind of dream you had. |Clip02 = |02JP = 海と空の境界線が消える時間。星空と大海原が溶け合う。マルフタマルマル。 |02EN = The time where the line between sea and sky disappear. The ocean blends with the star-lit canopy. 0200. |Clip03 = |03JP = マルサンマルマル。寝れないならキリシマに添い寝してもらうといい。 |03EN = 0300. If you are unable to sleep, I'll let you sleep next to Kirishima. |Clip04 = |04JP = 夜の長さに人々が絶望する時間。マルヨンマルマル。 |04EN = The time where people dispair over the length of the night. 0400. |Clip05 = |05JP = うっ･･･ぐ･･･か、かんにんしてつかぁさい･･･うぅ、お願い･･･コートを返して･･･マルゴーマルマル･･･はぁ･･･。 |05EN = Uuu... gu... s-spare me...... p-please... return my coat... 0500... haaa... |05Note = Sleeping Haruna is having a coat-related nightmare... |Clip06 = |06JP = しゃきーん、マルロクマルマル、活動を再開する。 |06EN = Shazam, 0600, resumption of activity. |Clip07 = |07JP = 朝だぞ提督。もう、マルナナマルマルだ。 |07EN = It's morning, Admiral. It's already 0700. |Clip08 = |08JP = マルハチマルマル。そろそろベッドからでないと、コンゴウがやって来るぞ。 |08EN = 0800. If I don't get out of bed soon, Kongou is sure to come. |Clip09 = |09JP = マルキュウマルマル、世界が、数え切れない程の言葉で満たされていく。 |09EN = 0900, the world is filled with countless words. |Clip10 = |10JP = さぁ、言葉集めに出かけよう。提督、ヒトマルマルマルだ。 |10EN = Well then, let's go and collect words. It's 1000, Admiral. |Clip11 = |11JP = ヒトヒトマルマル、ティータイムが大事だとコンゴウが言っていた。･･･え、コンゴウ違い？ |11EN = 1100, Kongou says that Tea Time is important... eh, it's a different Kongou? |Clip12 = |12JP = ヒトフタマルマル、昼食の時間だ。蒔絵とキリシマも呼んできていいか？ |12EN = 1200, lunch time. Is it okay to call for Makie and Kirishima? |Clip13 = |13JP = ヒトサンマルマル、気を落とすな、提督。まだ一日は長いぞ。 |13EN = 1300, don't be discouraged, Admiral. There is still much of the day left. |Clip14 = |14JP = ヒトヨンマルマル、昼寝をするなら、キリシマを枕にするといい。 |14EN = 1400. If you're going to take a siesta, use Kirishima as a pillow. |Clip15 = |15JP = おやつの時間。タグ添付、分類、記録。ヒトゴーマルマル。 |15EN = Afternoon tea time. Tag attached, categorized, recorded. 1500. |Clip16 = |16JP = 空の青が、茜に変わっていく。ヒトロクマルマル。 |16EN = The blue sky, it is turning red. 1600. |Clip17 = |17JP = ヒトナナマルマル。もうすぐ、逢魔ヶ刻。 |17EN = 1700. Almost time for Oumagadoki. |Clip18 = |18JP = ヒトハチマルマル、鎮守府の外は、もう夜の匂い。 |18EN = 1800, it's already feels like night-time outside the office. |Clip19 = |19JP = 現在時刻はヒトキュウマルマル。そろそろ夕食。 |19EN = The time is now 1900. It will be dinner momentarily. |Clip20 = |20JP = 人間が一番くつろぐ時間。フタマルマルマル。 |20EN = The most relaxing time for humans. 2000. |Clip21 = |21JP = フタ･･･ヒト･･･マルマル･･･な、なぜお風呂に入るのに･･･コートを脱がなければならないのだ･･･！？ |21EN = 2...1...00... W-why must I take a bath... I will have to take off my coat!? |Clip22 = |22JP = うっ･･･しく、しくしく･･･フタフタマルマル･･･ひっ、かんにんしてつかぁさい･･･。 |22EN = uu... *sob sob*... 2200.... hii, please spare me... |22Note = Refer to "Docking" |Clip23 = |23JP = 鎮守府もすっかり静まり返った。フタサンマルマル。お疲れ様、提督。 |23EN = The naval office has fallen completely silent. 2300. Thank you for the hard work, Admiral. |idleJP = そう･･･か、これが放置というものか･･･タグ添付、分類、記録･･･。 |idleEN = I... see... This is 'neglect'... Tag attached, categorized, recorded... |idleNote = |ClipIdle = }} Notes *Reward from quest in Christmas 2013 Event. *Only available to use during Christmas 2013 Event period (removed when the event over). *She can, and so far has been the only one able to, use a supergravitational cannon in battle. See Also *View CG *Haruna in Kancolle Category:Fleet of Fog